More Than Words Can Say
by ankaz123
Summary: Very disappointed and angry with the ending of 8x09...this is my version of events. Please read and review! Teddy places her husbands life in the hand of her fellow doctors...will he live to see another day?
1. Chapter 1

More than words can say

**I was so so so so so devastated with how this episode ended. I LOVE Henry and HATE Shonda for killing him off! This is how I wanted the episode to end. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. **

… …**. …. …. …..**

… … …**..**

…**.. …. … …. … … . ….. . **

Owen sighed and grabbed his scrub cap off his head. The surgery had been a mess….he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Cristina…she had been a mess, the only thing she seemed concerned about was beating some stupid personal record….she hadn't put her entire…._being_ behind the effort. She wasn't being the surgeon that Owen knew deep down she was. The newfound power that Teddy had granted her was going to her head.

Henry….he was such a good man, Owen had started to even consider him a friend, especially after the softball game. Plus he made Teddy so happy…..she was a totally different person with him around, someone that he hadn't seen for a long time. Henry had put his life into these doctor's hands, put his trust in them, believing that they would save him, to help him see another day with his wife.

Teddy…..she had put her trust and confidence into Cristina, _nominating _her for the surgery. She had also put her confidence into both Owen and Richard, entrusting them to look after her husband. She had left to go do her duty was a doctor, leaving her husband's life in the hands of her colleagues, believing that they would help him, save him.

So many different thoughts swirled through Owen's head as he slowly walked down the corridor. The world seemed to slow down and work in slow motion as he continued down the hall, completely clueless, he was struggling to come up with words. He still didn't know how he was going to tell Teddy….to explain….to tell her how they botched her husband's surgery.

…**. … … ….. … …..**

…**.. ….. ….. …. … .. . . . .**

…**.. …. … … … …..**

Teddy sat in the resident's lounge, curled up on the lounge, clutching a cup of coffee. She still didn't have a clue what was going on with Henry. She was actually too afraid to go down to the OR. She didn't know what to expect. She knew deep inside her heart that Henry would be ok, but her brain so knew that a surgery as delicate and complicated as Henry's would involve a lot of dangers, especially with a novice surgeon like Cristina operating. Her stupid doctor brain knew the risks and kept playing out the possible complications in her brain. She had started doubting Cristina, maybe she wasn't ready to do this, to conduct this experiment on _her _husband. There would always be other surgeries to do, but NOT the one on the one man Teddy loved more than anything. She just couldn't risk it.

Placing the mug of coffee on the nearby table, Teddy stood and left the lounge, walking down the corridor towards the OR. She needed to at least check in…make sure Henry was still alive…..that his heart was still pumping blood, that she would be able to hold his hand, feel his warmth and kiss him again. She just needed to make sure.

She walked into the gallery, determination filled her as she searched for Henry. Instead she found the OR empty. The OR table was bare and all that remained were a couple staff, cleaning instruments and collecting the medical waste.

Dread and fear filled her, wiping her face of its colour as she started to feel sick.

"Teddy" she heard her name called out behind her. She turned to find Owen looking at her, his eyes troubled, his face pale and his eyebrows creased into an upset frown.

"Owen?" she replied, walking up to him, concern and questioning pasted on her features. "What's going on? Why is the room empty…..what happened?"

Owen continued to stare at her, searching her face. He recognised the fear on her face, he saw her anxiety and dread.

"Owen" she repeated, allowing her voice to quiver slightly "tell me….tell me what's happened to my husband" she demanded, fighting back the oncoming sobs as the tears started to roll down her face.

"I…." he struggled, exhaling sharply, he started to play with his fingers, looking at the floor nervously.

"Please…." Teddy whispered, wiping her eyes and sniffling. She couldn't bear to look at Owen anymore, his expression pained her. "Please, don't tell me he's dead".

…**.. … ….. … .**

…**.. …. … . . . . . **

…**. . . . . .**

"He's not dead" Owen replied simply.

Teddy raised her face, her face filled with surprise. She let out a small gasp.

"Oh thank God" she whispered to herself, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"But it's not all good news" Owen added solemnly.

"Where is he!" she demanded "I want to see him!"

"He's in post op, we need to get him into ICU ASAP" Owen told her calmly.

"How did the surgery go?" she asked "what happened in there?"

"Cristina couldn't do it with a laser, Webber needed to cut him open".

"What?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Richard resected the lung and got the tumour out" Owen added.

Teddy sighed again, she sat down in one of the gallery seats and put her hands around her around, breathing hard.

"There was some excessive bleeding so he was quite unstable during most of the surgery. We quickly closed him up and he seems alright for the moment, but its touch and go for now".

"Oh my God" Teddy sighed as the tears once again started to roll. Her whole body quivered as she started to sob silently.

Owen watched her sadly…her love for Henry was so strong, only did he now see that. Quietly, he walked over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Teddy leant into him, resting her head against his chest, her body shaking with loud violent sobs.

"It's all gonna be ok Teddy" he reminded her soothingly "the main thing is that he's alive".

Teddy gave a small nod as she continued to cry. She didn't know what else to do….her emotions had just been welling up the past couple of hours and she was finally able to let them all out.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him" she sobbed into his chest. "I've never had someone like him- someone to love as much as I love him".

"I know" Owen replied, resting his hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"I hate this!" she said angrily "I hate him being so sick all the time. My heart almost breaks every time he comes into this hospital".

"I know" Owen repeated. He didn't know what else to do. Any form of comfort would just make her feel worse…..because both he and Teddy knew none of it was true. So instead he sat there and simply held her and rubbed her back. It was the best he could do.

They remained like that for a few more minutes before Teddy slowly rose from Owen's embrace and wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I want to see him" she told him blankly. "I _need _to see him".

"Ok" Owen agreed with a single nod. They both stood and left the room. Teddy was completely blank, still quite shaken and upset over the events of the past couple of hours.

As Owen lead her to Henry's room, they both paused at the entrance of the room. Teddy stared through the clear window at her husband.

"He's so pale" she commented mindlessly gazing at him as he lay asleep on the bed.

"Well he lost a lot of blood during the surgery" Owen explained.

"Thanks Owen" she added, her eyes not leaving Henry "for everything you have done for me, for us".

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way" Owen replied with a smile, squeezing Teddy's shoulder gently before walking away.

Teddy entered the room, closing the door behind her and slowly made her way to Henry's side. He was covered in the customary tubes which were hooked up to all the traditional machines, beeping steadily as he slept. Teddy couldn't help but note the crash cart sitting ominously next to his bed. She felt the uneasiness build in her stomach. Henry looked incredibly pale and Teddy could see a small bump on his chest where he had been cut open.

Taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, she couldn't help but give a sad smile. She loved his man more than anything in the world….he was her world. If someone told her a couple of months ago that the man she married to give insurance would become the love of her life, she would've had them admitted to psych…..she still didn't understand how all these events in her life had come into place.

"Hey Henry" she whispered to him "I'm right here baby….."

"You just sleep and get your rest, God knows what you've been through today. Save all your strength for your recovery. I'm gonna look after you so well that you'll be able to start med school next semester, be all fresh and healthy again. This will be a great story to tell all your classmates, won't it" she let a small laugh.

Just then, she heard a small grumble escape Henry's lips. She bent down a little and smiled at him.

"Henry?" she asked. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at her, opening his eyes to speak.

"Don't talk" she told him softly "it's alright, I'm right here, just rest".

He opened his mouth again and moaned, his eyes filling with fear at the realisation that he couldn't speak.

"It's all the painkillers you've been given" Teddy explained with a small, reassuring smile. "At least you'll get to have amazing dreams now" she laughed, rubbing his hand soothingly.

Henry smiled in reply and nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"The surgery was ok" Teddy told him, understanding what he meant "there were a couple of complications in terms of bleeding, but otherwise it was good….Doctor Webber got all of the tumour out".

Henry smiled again, this time a little wider and gave a small nod. He looked up at her lovingly and let out a small quiet moan.

"Don't talk Henry" Teddy reminded him "it will only hurt you".

"…..love….." he moaned again, this time louder.

Teddy just smiled tearfully and nodded in reply "I love you too" she choked out.

Henry gave her another smile and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

Teddy sat down in a nearby chair and continued to rub his hand gently.

"I love you more than words can say Henry" she whispered to him "you are the best thing to happen to me….don't you dare leave me".

…**.. …. …. . . …..**

… **. ….. …. ….. ….. **

…**. … … ….. …..**

**Well I'm not sure whether this will remain a one-shot but I have enjoyed writing this. So I might consider continuing, depends on the response to this chapter. **

**It seems that now Teddy and Henry will only exist in the world of fanfiction, so please, if you've enjoyed this fic, please review it. Those are what motivate me to continue writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed the latest chapter and added it to their alerts…it means so much knowing the people are reading and enjoying what I have written. I am also glad to see more and more people writing Tenry fics. Pity it's because Henry is dead… **

**Nonetheless, I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter and of course, don't forget to leave a review….they are very much appreciated.**

…**. ….. ..**

… … …**.. ..**

… …**. .**

"Have you packed my pyjamas?" Henry asked as he walked out of the ensuite bathroom.

"Yes" Teddy nodded, stuffing the last pair of socks into the overnight bag. "I've got everything".

"God it's gonna be great to get out of this hell hole" Henry sighed with a smile, sitting down on the made up bed.

"Hey!" Teddy exclaimed, feigning offence, sitting down next to her husband and hitting him playfully on the knee.

"Sorry babe" Henry her an apologetic smile "but when you've been stuck in this bed for the past 2 weeks, you kinda start to miss fresh oxygen- and I don't mean the type from the tank" he chuckled.

"You know I would feel a lot better if you stayed a couple more days- just to make sure everything is ok" Teddy told him, running her fingers through his hair and down his cheek, her eyebrows creased into a concerned frown.

"Oh didn't you hear" he smiled cheekily.

"What?" she grinned in reply.

"I'm married to one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in this country".

"Really?" Teddy asked in mock surprise "I had no idea. Well then I'm sure you'll be in safe hands".

"She knows how to look after me" he laughed, leaning in and planting a long kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much" she smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"Me too" he whispered.

"Tell me"

"What?" he frowned.

"Tell me you love me" she told him.

"Why" he laughed "you know I love you".

"But I need to hear you say it- out loud" she pressed with a frown.

"What's going on Teddy?" he demanded, leaning back and looking at her with concern.

Teddy just sighed and glanced down. "When you were in the room and I was in surgery, on the phone…I said 'I love you' and you just replied 'me too'….then you went into surgery and nearly died!"

"Yeah…." Henry looked lost.

"I don't know what I would do if you died and the last words I heard you say to me was 'me too', I just need to _hear _you say those three words out loud, so that they mean something. Life is so unpredictable and crazy, we don't know what could happen. But if anything does, I'll know that I heard you say those words" she explained, tears forming in her eyes, her voice starting to quiver.

"Teddy" he sighed, gazing at his wife with utter surprise- he was speechless.

"I know" she laughed wryly, "I'm stupid and I'm just being a silly scared wife…"

"No" Henry shook his head and smiled gently at her. "I understand perfectly what you mean. We need to cherish each and every moment we have together. From now on, I'm gonna say 'I love you' at least 10 times every day!" he laughed.

Teddy let out a laugh, mixed with a sob and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good" she smiled.

"I love you" Henry grinned, leaning in for another passionate kiss. "So please take me home" he pleaded with a smile.

Teddy just laughed and nodded "let's go" she stood, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

…**.. … … .. … .**

… … …**. …**

…**. … . . . ….. … .**

"Home sweet home" Henry smiled, sitting down on the couch, stretching out his legs.

"Be careful babe" Teddy called out from the bedroom "you don't want to pop those stitches".

"Yes doctor" Henry smirked, giving Teddy a mock salute as she entered the room.

"Hey, you're my husband and I gotta look after you" she smiled lovingly, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "What kind of wife would I be otherwise".

"Well I know for sure that you're pretty smokin'" Henry grinned.

"Stop it" Teddy slapped him playfully on the arm.

"No seriously" Henry nodded "you had better make sure this heart doesn't give out. I don't want some other guy stealing my girl".

"I wouldn't dream of it" Teddy told him defiantly with a shake of her head.

Just then the phone rang, Henry leaned over to the table on his right and picked up the receiver.

"Hello…?"

Teddy stood and walked towards the kitchen "tea?" she mimed at him.

Henry nodded and went back to the phone call as Teddy entered the kitchen and picked up the kettle. Walking over to the tap to fill it, she suddenly felt a wave of fatigue hit her, making her feel slightly nauseous. Clunking the kettle on the top of the sink she leaned against the bench and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You ok?" she heard Henry ask, opening her eyes to find a concerned expression clouding his features.

"Yeah" she nodded "it's just been a long day and I'm really tired".

"It's been a long couple of weeks hasn't it" Henry sighed, his arms enveloping her into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through Teddy" he told her gently.

Teddy just leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his _functioning _heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his broad chest.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked, breaking away from him and turning back to the kettle, filling it with water.

"Doctor Bailey" Henry answered, leaning back against the stove top. "She said that the post-op CT revealed that all the tumour was gone" he grinned.

"That's great" Teddy laughed, hugging Henry again. "I knew everything would be ok!"

"I love you" Henry smiled, kissing her on the lips.

… …**.. ….. … …**

…**. …. …**

… …**.. … .. **

Teddy awoke with a start.

Something was wrong. She could feel it. Glancing to her left, she found the bed empty and Henry missing.

Quickly getting up out of the bed and putting her nightgown, she turned on the light and glanced around the room.

"Henry?" she called out.

No answer.

"Henry?" she repeated, leaving the bedroom and entering the living room. "This isn't funny. Where are you?" she demanded.

"Out here" came a faint reply. She found the door of their small balcony open, the drapes fluttering slightly in the cool night breeze. Teddy walked closer and found Henry leaning on the rail, gazing out over the city. One of the many reasons they had bought this apartment was for the spectacular city views.

"Hey" she smiled, walking over and rubbing his back. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied blankly, continuing to stare out into the open.

"Well its freezing" she told him, pulling her nightgown closer around her "you'll catch your death out here, let's get back inside".

"I don't know what to do anymore Teddy" he sighed.

"Do about what?" she frowned.

"Life" he answered simply.

"What are you talking about Henry?" she demanded, feeling the fear start to rise in her stomach.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, looking at her, a pained and concerned expression on his features. "What do we do with our lives now?".

"We keep living them" she answered simply "together".

"That's all well and good, but what happens the next time they find a new tumour or my diabetes acts up again….it's just going to be one continuous cycle".

"No its not" Teddy told him reassuringly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed angrily, making Teddy jump slightly "I'm just gonna keep getting sick, you'll keep worrying then we'll come back home, it'll all be ok for a couple of week, maybe months if we're lucky" he added wryly "and then we'll just wind up back in hospital with another problem- it's never going to end".

"I don't care about any of that!" Teddy told him firmly "I love you and I want to be with you. I knew the background story before I married you. I knew what I was getting myself into".

"I just need something to look forward to" Henry sighed in defeat, leaning against the rail, looking out at the city once again.

"Don't worry" Teddy reassured him, resting on face on his shoulder. "Something will turn up".

"Mmmm" Henry groaned, bringing his hand to his chest.

Teddy rose and looked at him with concern…. "what's wrong baby?" she demanded, the panic rising in her voice "talk to me".

"…my chest" he moaned, rubbing it with his hand.

"Alright" she nodded, leading him inside and planting him on the couch "I'll call an ambulance".

"Teddy" he called out, reaching out to her as she turned to find the phone.

"What?" she asked gazing at him with concern "what's going on?".

"I love you" he told her weakly.

"No!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him, tears forming "those will NOT be the last words I hear, you're gonna be fine!"

And with that she dialled 911, hoping, praying, that she would be right.

…**. … …. . . **

…**.. …. …. …**

**I know this chapter is kinda more "fluffy" than action, but I really wanted to capture the strong relationship between Henry and Teddy. After all, we now need to rely on the realm of fanfiction for our Tenry fix! I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review, I love knowing what my readers think!**

**Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any ideas, concerns or just want to chat. I'm always available :)**

**Thank you. **


End file.
